survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 27 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Diamond oraz Tsunami opuściły dom Wielkiego Brata i przeprowadziły się do Czerwonego Pokoju, skąd będą obserwować pozostałych domowników. Ich zadaniem było nominowanie 4 osób do eksmisji, ale tak naprawdę te osoby zostały nagrodzone immunitetem. Ostatecznie Felicia, Felix i Portia byli nominowani do eksmisji. I stosunkiem głosów 3-2-1 Portia opuściła dom Wielkiego Brata. TONIGHT: Kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? Felicia przyznaje się do uzależnienia. Felicia sama przyznaje, ze chyba przedawkowała Xanax. W ciągu dalszym Rita nie potrafi się dogadać z uczestnikami... 100px Rita wciąga chyba za dużo proszku do pieczenia, bo ostatnio ma jakieś schizy... ...oraz kto wygra zadanie o Veto? center|335 px Dzień 41'Dzień po eliminacji Portii.' 100px Dziewczyna ewidentnie tęskniła za swoimi krokodylkami. Ostatnio tylko zamykała się w pokoju i nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Więc dobrze się stało. Chociaż jestem wściekły, że wygrałem zadanie na marne i nie miałem nawet okazji nikogo nominować. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia rano oznajmia kobietom (Diamond, Tsunami i Tilly) w kuchni, że czuje się znacznie lepiej i że w końcu po odpowiednich lekach, które dostała od produkcji. Felicia sama przyznaje, ze chyba przedawkowała Xanax stąd jej migreny i omdlenie, które są skutkami ubocznymi. Wyznaje, że ta przypadkowa nominacja dała jej siłę do spojrzenia na swój problem poważnie. Mówi, że nie może zawieść rodziny, dlatego musi walczyć do końca. Felicia wyczuwa napięcie między Tilly, a kobietami, które powróciły, jednak nie zamierza poruszać na razie tego tematu. Prosi Brada, aby zrobił im kawy. Tilly cieszy się, że Felicia w końcu czuje się lepiej, bo przejmowała się objawami kobiety. Na moment zapada niezręczna cisza, którą postanawia przerwać Tsunami pytając Tilly, dlaczego jest wobec niej fałszywą pipką-kurcipką. Dodaje, że przecież się przyjaźniły i tego nie rozumie. Tsunami zaczyna tańczyć przed Tilly i śpiewać "I don't understand! I don't understand bitch, I don't understand, I don't understand bitch I don't get!". Nagle kobieta rozkleja się i płyną jej łzy. 100px Nie powinnam była dać się tak kontrolować. Chciałam zostać jej dobrą koleżanką i jak to się skończyło? To nie jest kobieta, tylko monstrum... monstrum z peruką na głowie. Ale! Nie zapomniałam o takim przysłowiu. Nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go w peruce malują. Czy tam strach ma wielką blond perukę. 100px Cieszę się, że Felicia już lepiej się czuje. Jestem z nią blisko i bardzo zależy mi na zdrowi jej waginy. Diamond próbuje uspokoić Tilly. Po wypiciu sześciu filiżanek melisy, Tilly jest w końcu spokojna. Zaczyna opowiadać kobietom, jak Rita w samym środku nocy wyciągnęła ją z łóżka i zaciągnęła w ciemny kąt korytarza. Powiedziała, że jak nie zacznie się zachowywać jak jej klon i beta bitch, to doprowadzi do jej eksmisji, bo ma wtyki u produkcji i że mogą ją wywalić na zbity pysk w każdej chwili. Zaczęła jej grozić i szantażować ją. Zabroniła jej jakiejkolwiek przyjaźni z Tsunami i Felicią. Stwierdza, że nie może dłużej żyć w takiej chorej konspiracji, bo wyniszcza ją to od środka. 100px Tilly bardzo mnie zraniła. Poczułam się tak, jakby wysłała mi żetony, ale z ukradzionego paypala, więc zostały mi one odebrane. Tak się nie robi. 100px Nie mogę już tak dalej żyć! Muszę powiedzieć im całą prawdę. Nie chcę tracić moich kochanych przyjaciółek. Zrozumiałam, że nie jestem w tej grze sama. Nie mogę dać się zagonić tak w kąt! Diamond nie może uwierzyć, że Rita była do tego zdolna. Stwierdza, że dobrze zrobiła nominując ją, bo jej zachowanie przekroczyło wszelkie granice. Jest zawiedziona postawą Rity, bo przez ten cały czas była jedną z nielicznych, która jej broniła, a teraz ona zachowuje się chamsko wobec jej przyjaciółek. Współczuje Tilly i jest jej wstyd za przyjaciółkę. Porównuje ją do Persefony, która była zagubiona i została małżonką Hadesa występując w ciemną stronę mocy. 100px Przez cały ten czas nastawiałam własne serce, własną duszę dla Rity, a ona zachowała się w taki sposób. To niehumanitarne grozić innym. Dlaczego ona to robi? Tilly to Tilly, jest sobą i nie zmieni się na żądanie kogoś. Rita jest zagubiona, najpierw była Izaurą, teraz jest Leônciem. 100px Rita to fałszywa dziwka i wcale się nie dziwię, że groziła innym. Pewnie nauczyła się od swojego agresywnego chłopaka. Sebastiana. Po prostu ofiary przemocy same stają się oprawcami, aby poczuć się lepiej z tym, przez co przeszły. Diamond mówi, że będzie wspierać Tilly i jest jej wstyd za Ritę. 100px Moim zdaniem Tsunami zachowała się zbyt wulgarnie. Uwielbiam ją, ale nie powinna od razu rzucać w Tilly obelgami i nazywać ją kurcipką. Pomyślała sobie co ona poczuła? Każdy człowiek popełnia błędy, jak mawiał Chrystus - kto jest bez winy niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem. Moja opinia jest taka, że Tilly wcale nie jest kurcipką. A nawet jeśli jest to jest moją kurcipką i nie zamieniłabym jej na żadną inną. Brad przygotował dla całej czwórki kawę i powiedział, że gdyby czegoś jeszcze potrzebowały to mogą śmiało mówić. Następnie usiadł gdzieś z boku ze względu na dosyć napiętą atmosferę. Diamond mówi, że tęskniła za Felicią i kobieta była jedną z nielicznych, która ich nie obgadywała. Dodaje, że kiedyś była w związku z facetem uzależnionym od Xanax i wie jak poważny jest to problem. 100px Felicia to złota dziewczyna i wiedząc, że przedawkowała... To łamie moje serce, bo wiem jak. uzależnienia wpływają na ludzi. Martwię się o nią i będę ją wspierać w tych trudnych chwilach. You are NEVER alone. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px Diamond rozmawia z Tilly na osobności. Mówi jej, że martwi się o Felicie. Po tym jak założyły SEKS zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Może książki mają na nią taki wpływ. 100px You are never alone. We are here for each other. Muszę pomóc Felicii nawet jeśli oznacza to zakończenie spotkań z SEKS. Właśnie po nich Felicia przedawkowała. To już nie jest zabawa! Diamond zwraca uwagę na źródło problemu i martwi się, że Felicia mogła popaść w uzależnienie. Mówi Tilly, że muszą być przy niej w takich momentach, bo ona ich potrzebuje. Zwłaszcza teraz. 100px Jestem bardzo przeciwna uzależnieniem i staram się z nimi walczyć. Cenię sobie zdrowie. Chcę jak najlepiej dla moich przyjaciół i dlatego biorę sprawy w swoje ręce! Tilly słysząc słowa Diamond poczuła okropną gorycz. Te spotkania dodawały jej wiary w siebie, w jedność, zrozumienie, braterstwo. Niepowtarzalną więź między członkami grupy. Mówi o tym Diamond. Przyznaje jednak, że ze zdrowiem nie ma żartów i jeżeli ma to pomóc Felicii, to należy niezwłocznie grupę rozwiązać. 100px To trochę tragedia. SEKS sprawiał mi wiele przyjemności. Uwielbiam popijać kawkę z moimi książko-szaleńcami... Ale jednak takie jest życie. Literatura wciąga i prowokuje do uzależnień mocniej niż jakikolwiek narkotyk. No bo nikt mi nie wmówi, że autor "Dziadów" czegoś nie brał jak to pisał. Diamond mówi, że zdaje sobie sprawę z ich cierpienia, ale zdrowie jest najważniejsze i dyskusje na temat literatury pięknej doprowadzały Felicie do depresji oraz późniejszego przedawkowania. Mówi, że znalazła powieść, która idealnie obrazuje stan przyjaciółki - "Cierpienia młodego Wertera". Felicia jest jak tytułowy Werter, który cierpi z miłości. 100px Nie ma słów, którymi mogę opisać stan w jakim znajduje się teraz moja przyjaciółka. Przedawkowanie to nie są przelewki i mimo że nasz klub wiele dla mnie znaczył to SEKS musi zostać zawieszony ze względu na jej dobro. Literatura bawi, literatura śmieszy, literatura cieszy, ale... potrafi też zranić. Felicia potrzebuje teraz spokoju. Felicia wyznaje, że czytała tę książkę i nie określiłaby tak swojego stanu. Zapewnia kobiety, że przez myśl jej nie przeszło samobójstwo. Wyznaje, że chyba po prostu straciła nad sobą kontrolę nie będąc w zwyczajnym dla niej rytmie życia. Mówi, że Big Brother to dla niej niezwykłe doświadczenie i czasami odczuwa presję myśląc sobie, co widzowie, przyjaciele i rodzina o niej sądzą. Pyta się innym, czy czasami też tak mają. 100px O mój Boże, Tsunami zapytała Tilly dlaczego jest fake... Ja naprawdę nie wiem co się wydarzyło między nimi. Być może rzeczywiście jedna z nich jest fałszywa, a ja tego nie widzę bo mam uśpioną czujnośc przez ten xanax. *wzdycha*Na razie nie mam czasu o tym myśleć, czekam na rozwój sytuacji. Dzień 42 Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Rita relaksuje się w swoim łóżku podczas, gdy z salonu dobiega odgłosy kłótni pomiędzy Felicią oraz Brad'em. Reszta domowników tak jak Rita, nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Wszyscy podchodzą do sypialni, aby zorietnować się w sytuacji. Felicia znalazła na swoim łóżku bieliznę mężczyzny i chciałaby dowiedzieć, dlaczego Brad zachowuje się jak świnia i nie sprząta po sobie gaci. Brad próbuje wyłumaczyć kobiecie, że on nic nie wie o całej sprawie i zastanawia się, jakim cudem znalazły się jego slipy w jej łożu. Rita rzuca komentarzem, że Brad doskonale wie, jak przyciągać swoje ofiary. Brad prosi, by kobieta przyznała się, że to ona jest prowokatorką całego zdarzenia, jednak ta wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Felicia jest wściekła i wszczyna dochodzenie w tej sprawie. Zaznacza, że prędzej czy później sprawa wyjdzie na jaw, tylko jest to kwestią czasu. 100px Brad jest jak napalona męska dziwka. Ze wszystkimi chciałby się ruchać, jednak bez żadnej satysfakcji. Dla niego ważne są liczby, z iloma kobietami uda mu się bzyknąć. Żenujący jest, naprawdę. Zdezorientowany Brad patrzy się na Ritę i pyta o co jej chodzi. On i Felicia tylko ze sobą rozmawiali, a jego świeżo wyprana bielizna musiała przypadkiem spaść w pobliżu innego łóżka. Nie wydaje mu się, że takie coś mogło wyrządzić komuś krzywdę. 100px Rita wciąga chyba za dużo proszku do pieczenia, bo ostatnio ma jakieś schizy... Rita odpowiada Bradowi, że jest seksitowskim szowinistą i jemu jest tylko seks w głowie. Kobieta prosi go, aby nie robił przed swoją rodziną obciachu i przyznał się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna do czynu, którego dopuścił się po kryjomu. Kobieta odchodzi od miejsca zdarzenia i udaje się w stronę łazienki. 100px Mogą myśleć sobie o mnie, co chcą. Oni wiedzą swoje, ja wiem swoje. To powinno im wystarczyć. Felicia oskarża Ritę o próbę zniesławienia Brada. Uważa, że kobieta jest do niego uprzedzona i powinna przemyśleć swoje zachowanie, bo w każdej chwili Felicia może znaleźć na nią paragraf. Felicia mówi wszystkim, że Rita próbuje niszczyć karierę przyszłego futbolisty. Grozi Ricie, że spotkają się w sądzie, jeśli dalej będzie wrabiać Brada w takie sytuacje. Felicia po chwili zaczyna monolog o kulturze osobistej i bezczelności niektórych osób. 100px Jestem zniesmaczona zachowniem Rity. Próbuje zrobić z siebie bohaterkę, kiedy nią nie jest, co gorsze zniesławia Brada, żeby kosztem niego stać się popularniejsza. Widziałam takie przypadki niejednokrotnie, sama nie raz stawałam po stronie zniesławionych. Podrzucanie mi jego majtek to jest szczyt chamstwa. No tania desperatka z niej, nie ma Sebastiana to szuka poklasku u widzów robiąc z siebie wielką feministkę. Rita odpowiada, żeby pilnowała własnego nosa i nie zastraszała ją paragrafami, ponieważ kobieta znajdzie świetnych prawników, którzy poprowadzą tę sprawę do zwycięstwa. Kobieta z dumą odchodzi od towarzystwa. 100px Nie no Felicia i jej argumentacja. BRAWO, BRAWO !! Mam wam tylko tyle do powiedzenia: KISS MY ASS, BITCHES! Gdy Rita odchodzi, Brad mówi że nie ma do czego się przyznawać, bo nic się nie wydarzyło i to tylko jej jak zwykle coś się ubzdurało. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px 100px Brad poprosił Diamond i Tsunami o rozmowę. We trójkę poszli do Black Roomu, gdzie Brad przeprosił dziewczyny za to, co o nich tutaj wcześniej powiedział do kamery. Wyjaśnił im, że to były same kłamstwa, bo jak już wiedzą, nominowane przez nich osoby dostały immunitet. Chłopak ma nadzieję, że mu to wybaczą, ponieważ nie chciał ich zranić, ale rozumie, że mogą mu teraz nie ufać. 100px Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyny nie będą się na mnie gniewać i zrozumieją, że musiałem jakoś zapewnić sobie bezpieczeństwo... Diamond była zła na Brada, ale teraz rozumie, że zrobił to, bo musiał się uratować. Nie jest na niego zła, bo teraz zna jego prawdziwe intencje. Mówi, że osiągnął swój cel i dzięki temu dalej jest w grze. Gratuluje mu. Nie ma nic przeciwko niemu i według niej jest jednym z najbardziej przyjaznych mieszkańców. 100px Brad na mnie głosował, ale on to zrobił żeby się uratować! Postanowiłam dać mu kredyt zaufania, bo moim zdaniem to fajny facet. Kiedy odpadła Portia, razem z Felicią i Tsunami zostałyśmy same. Potrzebujemy prawej ręki, która zrobi nam dobrze. Brad ucieszył się, że Diamond go rozumie i nie jest na niego zła. Przytula ją i mówi, że w przypadku najmilszych domowników nikt nie może się z nią równać. 100px Cieszę się, że ja i Diamond możemy pozostać przyjaciółmi bez względu na grę. Liczę na to, że po programie nadal będziemy utrzymywać kontakt. 100px Bradowi jestem skłonna wszystko wybaczyć, no chyba, że zarazi mnie HIVem albo innym tałatajstwem - jego wygląd bardzo go ratuje. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px SEKS zebrał się w Pink Roomie. Rupert pyta, czy jest dzisiaj zaplanowana konwersacja na temat motywu niebiańskiej sziszy, bo przez ostatnie dni przykładnie rozmyślał nad tym. Tilly kręci głową i ogłasza oficjalnie, że SEKS zostaje rozwiązany w związku z troską o zdrowie Felicii. Zaskoczona kobieta pyta dlaczego, jest zdezorientowana. Diamond zatroskana tłumaczy, że od czytania książek Felicia zaczęła przedawkowywać lekarstwo. Tsunami zszokowana wręcz pada trupem na krocz Ruperta, a ten o mało co nie dostał ataku serca na tę zaskakującą wieść. 100px Biedna Felicia. Przeklęte książki doprowadziły ją do takiego stanu! 100px : Rupert pachnie starością. W sumie to śmierdzi. NIe widzę sobie przyszłości z kimś, kto emituje z siebie zapach powoli rozkładającego się ciała. W SEKSie ten motyw nazywamy to motywem dosadnego naturalizmu, a to niestety mnie nie kręci. Dziewczyny postanowiły upewnić się, czy Rupert na pewno przeżył. Po tym jak się ocknął, dziewczyny podały mu lodu, a Diamond i Tilly ciągle zapewniały, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Rupert tylko wybełkotał coś w rodzaju, że Dan mu za to wszystko zapłaci. 100px A więc... Tego dnia, SEKS umarł. To już koniec wspólnych pieszczot... poprzez otwieranie kolejnych stron książek.... Nie będzie tych szczytujących przyjemności... wynikających z zagorzałych dyskusji na temat pisarzy... *rozpłakała się* Felicia mówi, że ich kółko literackie jest dla niej jak odwyk. Zapewnia Tilly, że nie pogarsza jej stanu zdrowia, wręcz przeciwnie pomaga jej się odrężyć. Prosi kobiety, aby nie rozwiązywały SEKS-u. 100px To miłe ze strony kobiet, że troszczą się o mój stan zdrowia, jednak myślę, że problem nie leżał w kółku literackim, ale w moim lekkomyślnym zażywaniu leków, które niby miały rozwiązać moje wewnętrzne rozterki. Wiadomo że od wszystkiego można się uzależnić. Żyję w ciągłym stresie, to było do przewidzenia, że kiedyś przesadzę z jakąś używką. Ja też jestem człowiekiem. Akurat książki i dyskusje na ich temat bardzo mi pomagały się zrelaksować, zapomnieć o grze. 100px Nagle ukradkiem zza ściany wychyla się Felix, który ewidentnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Uśmiechnął się podstępnie, zatarł dłonie i poszedł sobie. 100px No pięknie, jakiś większy sojusz? I mnie w nim nie ma? I czy on rzeczywiście się rozpadł czy zmyślili to, bo mnie zauważyli? W sumie to się nie dziwię, niektórzy mają problem żeby nawet do mnie zagadać. 100px Wielki Brat poluje na nas wszystkich, z nim nie ma żartów. Najpierw Portię dopadła jakaś depresja i nie chciała się w ogóle odzywać, potem Rita i jej ataki psychozy, a teraz Felicia dostała nerwicy. Obawiam się, że nikt nie wyjdzie stąd cało. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Felix jest zdziwiony podsłyszaną rozmową. Jaki SEKS? Czy to jakiś sojusz, o którym nie miał wcześniej pojęcia? Zmartwiony mężczyzna postanawia powiedzieć o wszystkim Danowi. Spotyka go w sypialni, gdzie ten rozmawia z Bradem. Felix mówi chłopakom o tajnym sojuszu Tilly, Diamond, Tsunami, Felicii i Ruperta. Ostrzega mężczyzn, mówi im, że prawdopodobnie jeden z ich trójki będzie ich następnym celem, co bardzo smuci Felixa. 100px Mam nadzieję, że nikt z tych inteligentów nie wygra HoH. Wtedy myślę, że mogę czuć się bezpieczny i nie będę nominowany. Brad jest zaskoczony tym, że powstał jakiś SEKS w domu, a on nie jest jego częścią. Powiedział, że jeśli to prawda, to jemu też jest smutno, bo myślał, że może ufać tamtej piątce, a oni o niczym mu nie powiedzieli. 100px Muszę się dowiedzieć, czy to prawdziwy sojusz i jeśli tak, to dlaczego nie jestem jego częścią? Myślę, że pasowałbym do sojuszu o takiej nazwie! Dzień 43 Plik:Podwórko.png Uczestnicy musieli, w jak najszybszym czasie dopasować do siebie 16 kawałków labiryntu. Brad jako jedyny ukończył zadanie i został nową Głową Domu. 100px Super, że Brad wygrał. Teraz niech lambadziara Rita spada na blok. 100px Wooo! Nie wierzę, że ze wszystkich osób akurat ja wygrałem to zadanie i to jeszcze z taką przewagą! Albo jestem mądrzejszy niż myślałem, albo jestem dobrym przykładem powiedzenia, że głupi zawsze ma szczęście. Tak czy siak bardzo się cieszę, że w końcu mogę poczuć się tutaj bezpiecznie! Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px Diamond rozmawia z Felicią, Tsunami i Bradem. Mówi im, że jej ojciec urodził się w Zimbabwe i zna język cziczewa. Pozostali proszą ją, by coś powiedziała w tym języku i kobieta to robi. Zwraca się do Tsunami - "Ndiwe mkazi wokongola komanso wopambana". Do Brada mówi "Ndimakonda mphamvu zanu, muli ngati nyenyezi". Do Felicii zwraca się "Inu mukuwoneka ngati kumwaba, ndinu mngelo". 100px Nkhumba yanga imakhala ngati cola pepsi. Kodi muli ndi njala? Brad jest zachwycony tym majestatycznym językiem. Zapytał Diamond, co takiego do niego powiedziała oraz czy nauczyłaby go jakichś prostych zwrotów. 100px Chciałbym kiedyś zwiedzić świat, więc na pewno przyda mi się znajomość każdego języka! 100px Bardzo lubię Diamond, ale ja również posługuję się językiem cziczewa - kiedyś otrzymałam za jego naukę wiele żetonów. I mogę potwierdzić, że Diamond go nie zna - powiedziała do mnie, że chciałaby posmakować mojego czarnego nektaru, ale nie odmieniła słowa spróbować, co pokazuje, że jej znajomość mowy cziczewiańskiej nie jest naturalnie wyniesiona z domu, tylko nauczona w szkole. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px Tsunami przychodzi do Brada i mówi mu, że widziała, co mówił na jej temat. Dodaje, że ma nadzieję, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że walczył o immunitet. Brad zapewnia Tsunami, że to co wtedy powiedział do kamery było całkowitym kłamstwem, ponieważ chciał ocalić się przed eliminacją. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px Brad zaczął korzystać ze wszystkich luksusów sypialni Głowy Domu. W trakcie objadania się swoimi ulubionymi przekąskami, przeczytał list od jego starszego brata, który napisał mu, że rodzina i przyjaciele są z niego dumni i mocno mu kibicują. 100px Chyba właśnie tego najbardziej potrzebowałem, bo od samego początku bałem się o to, co myśli o mnie rodzina. Cieszę się, że nie nawaliłem! Później Brad zaczął zastanawiać się nad nominacjami. Jego target jest oczywisty, ale niestety musi wskazać też drugą osobę i jest świadomy tego, że w ten sposób na pewno kogoś wkurzy. 100px Szkoda że muszę nominować dwóch domowników, bo Rita jest jedyną osobą, której chciałbym się stąd pozbyć. Nie mam pojęcia kogo nominuję obok niej. To nie będzie łatwa decyzja... Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na ósmej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałem zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Rita, ciągle wymyślasz jakieś historyjki na mój temat próbując mi zaszkodzić, a oprócz tego jesteś jedyną osobą w tym domu, której po prostu nie lubię. Felix, wybacz, ale musiałem kogoś jeszcze wybrać. Teraz już lepiej się dogadujemy, ale mimo wszystko mieliśmy kiepski początek, podczas gdy z całą resztą osób od początku miałem dobry kontakt. Ósma ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Rita jest paskudną osobą, wygaduje kłamstwa. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy spotkamy się w sądzie. 100px Tydzień temu skopałbym tyłek Bradowi za nominowanie Felixa, ale ostatnio też działa mi na nerwy, ale celem tego tygodnia jest znerwicowana Rita. Dzień 44 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Tsunami przychodzi do Diamond. Kobieta mówi jej, że ma dość życia w domu Wielkiego Brata i musi się stąd wydostać. Mówi jej, że bierze swoje rzeczy i wychodzi z domu Wielkiego Brata. Diamond mówi, że nie chce porzucać swojej przyjaciółki i idzie z nią. Tsunami po wzięciu swojej torebki kieruje się z Diamond do fire exit, po czym kobieta uderza w zabezpieczenie i wchodzi do camera runs. Kobiety uciekają przed ochroną w czasie, gdy reszta domowników przygląda się temu, co robią. Z camera runs słychać krzyki Diamond, która mówi kamerzystom, że zna taiczi i tekwondo, więc jak któryś próbuje ją złapać to skończy jak książę Harry w Las Vegas. Kobiety po kilku minutach z powrotem wracają do domu. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Brad i Rupert spędzali razem trochę czasu w ogrodzie. W pewnej chwili Brad zapytał Ruperta, czy powstał tutaj sojusz o nazwie SEKS. Wyjaśnił mu, że usłyszał o tym od Felixa, który go przed nimi ostrzegł. Brad nie wie co ma o tym myśleć, bo wydawało mu się, że mogą sobie ufać. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Felixowi coś się pomyliło, bo nie chcę, żeby się okazało, że nagle znalazłem się przeciwko moim przyjaciołom... Rupert słysząc "słowo na S" spoważniał i powiedział Bradowi, żeby nie myślał o głupotach i zajął się czymś pożytecznym. Teraz jako HoH najgorsze, co może zrobić to nie myślenie głową, a czymś innym. Brad odpowiedział, że on tego nie wymyślił i w takim razie ktoś tutaj kłamie. Nie twierdzi, że to Rupert, ale jeśli jednak mężczyzna coś wie na ten temat, to może mu powiedzieć, bo chłopak wolałby dowiedzieć się bolesnej prawdy niż być okłamywanym. 100px Bradley to taki miły chłopiec, ale muszę nim kierować, bo władza mu na pewno uderzy do głowy. Zrobi coś głupiego i wszyscy tego pożałujemy. Rupert mówi, że Brad jest już duży i nie musi z nim rozmawiać o takich rzeczach, nie jest jego ojcem, nawet jeśli tak się czasami czuje. Rupert twierdzi, że nie ma szans, żeby dziewczyny trzymały się razem, ponieważ one wszystkie ciągle się kłócą, więc pewnie ich sojusz zdążył się rozpaść kilkanaście raz. 100px To nawet nie był sojusz chyba. Ja nie wiem, tylko czytałem z nimi książki. Rupert każe Bradowi zmykać, bo boi się, że jakaś Rita albo Dan ich zauważą i się będą do nich przypierdalać jak ostatnio. 100px Czy ta rozmowa cokolwiek mi wyjaśniła? Tak i nie. Wydaje mi się, że Rupert wie coś więcej na ten temat i tylko udawał, że nie wie o co mi chodzi, zwłaszcza że sam wspomniał o dziewczynach współpracujących ze sobą. Ale mimo wszystko ma rację pod tym względem, że taki sojusz raczej nie mógłby długo przetrwać, więc może nie muszę się tym za bardzo przejmować. Dzień 45 Plik:Podwórko.png Uczestnicy musieli tym razem rozwiązać labirynt, który kilka dni układali. Brad wygrał zadanie o Veto. ''' Plik:Veto_-8.png Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px Rupert cieszy się, że Brad wygrał zadanie, chociaż sam twierdzi, że poszło mu trochę słabo i musi się bardziej postarać następnym razem. Ponieważ Rupertowi jest smutno, że nie mógł się nacieszyć pokojem HoH na zbyt długo, to postanawia to nadrabiać podczas HoH Brada. Brad stara się mile przekonać mężczyznę, że ich bliska więź nie oznacza, że Rupert może tu sobie siedzieć cały tydzień. Rupert jednak udaje, że źle słyszy i zwołuje sobie Tilly do towarzystwa. 100px Cokolwiek się działo w tym tygodniu, to ja zostałem HoH jako pierwszy i odpadną te osoby, które pragnę by odpadły. No a jeśli będę przeszkadzał Bradowi to może sobie spać gdzieś indziej. Po pewnym czasie Brad dał sobie spokój z uświadomieniem Ruperta, że czasami chciałby posiedzieć sobie tutaj w samotności, więc poprosił go tylko o to, żeby przynajmniej nie spał razem z nim w łóżku, bo to już byłoby dziwne. 100px Rupert czasami potrafi być nieco problematyczny i nieprzewidywalny, ale to nie znaczy, że mógłbym obrócić się przeciwko niemu. Nadal mam nadzieję, że razem z Tilly znajdziemy się w finałowej trójce. Dzień 46 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px Rita spędza sama czas w salonie. Kobieta śmieje się z głupoty Brad'a, niedołężności Rupert'a oraz zacofania umysłowego Felicii. Rita cieszy się, że ma okazję powkurzać tych wszystkich ludzi swoją osobą i nie da im tej satysfakcji z odejścia z tej rezydencji, a już tym bardziej nie pozwoli sobie na to, aby sama zrezygnowała, gdyż już są prawie na finiszu programu. Rita czuje, że powinna porozmawiać z Tsunami na osobności, ale z drugiej strony wie, że ta rozmowa skończy się wyzwiskami i obelgami. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Witam was wszystkich na ósmym Veto Meeting. Nominowałem '''Felixa i Ritę do eksmisji. Postanowiłam, że nie używam veta. Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Mam wyjebane już na wszystkich. NIE WYTRZYMAM JUŻ Z NIMI! WOLĘ JUŻ ODPAŚĆ! SŁYSZYCIE MNIE WIDZOWIE? 100px Rita jest pojebana i mam nadzieję, że to ona odpadnie a nie ja. I niech ona wreszcie coś z robią z tymi noodlami na głowie. Plik:Eviction-night.gif Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach